All Jacked Up
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A night of unwinding wasn't their best idea... when truths are unveiled in that aftermath, will things settle down? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


Finn opened his eyes and looked at Amanda, who was awake… and it would've been normal for Amanda to be sleepless as Liam often kicked up a storm at night.

But Finn saw worry in her eyes.

"They're not back yet… and Ashley's not answering her phone." Amanda responded as they heard the late night Brooklyn traffic.

"Let's go find them." Finn replied before they got up and got dressed before Finn grabbed his wallet and car keys and they left.

As he drove the Chevy Traverse, Finn kept the speed even as Amanda looked around… and eventually found the group at Empire 103.

Or stumbling out of it.

"Damn it!" Amanda responded angrily as she knew Ashley, Seth, TJ and Jeff were drunk.

"What the hell was that in there TJ?!" Jeff said drunkenly.

"What can't I show people my ripped body?!" TJ asked, before lifting his shirt up.

Finn slammed on the horn, making the group jump in fright.

"Get your drunk asses in the car!" Finn replied angrily.

"Never!" Ashley yelled.

"Remember only one of them can run they don't stand a chance." TJ said.

"Stop being a prick, TJ!" Amanda snapped at him.

"He's always a prick when he's drunk." Ashley said.

"Get in the car, Ashley! You and the others too, Seth!" Amanda responded.

"And I said stay off your back! Why should I listen to you when you don't listen to me and got pregnant on purpose?! Did you even have fertility problems?!" Seth retorted drunkenly.

"Want to run your mouth again, boy?!" Amanda responded angrily after she and Finn got out and Amanda slapped Seth hard across the face.

"Alright enough you two, there's another bar a few blocks away, if we leave now we'll make it there before they shut the doors." Jeff responded.

Amanda stormed over to Jeff, who yelled out as she dragged him by his left ear and forced him into the car.

"Fuck Jeff, leave him for dead!" TJ yelled before taking off.

"Asshole!" Jeff yelled, as Ashley and Seth ran over to the car and tried to open the car door.

"I ain't leaving you behind!" Ashley replied.

Ashley was shoved into the car as Finn grabbed Seth and shoved him in the other side of the car before he punched him.

"You never stop finding ways to make Mandy feel terrible!" Finn responded before they drove off with the three and reached the apartment.

"Mandy-" Seth started to say once they all walked in, Amanda kicking him between his legs.

"Asshole!" Amanda muttered before she headed to the master bedroom, tears in her eyes as she slammed the door.

"Damn, I didn't mean to make her cry." Seth responded after Ashley helped him sit down.

"Bullshit, Seth! You meant to hurt her and as soon as the sun's up, I want you out of here and Ashley and Jeff to go back to AA meetings!" Finn replied before he left to go check on Amanda and stretched out on the bed, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

"I honestly thought he was happy about being an uncle…" Amanda responded as Finn brushed her tears away and rested his right hand on her stomach, Liam kicking against his hand.

"He didn't have to say what he said, there was no need for that, Love." Finn replied before they kissed.

They sat up, changing back into their pajamas before going back to sleep.

The sunlight was bright as it hit Ashley's half open hazel eyes… and she and Seth found themselves in one of the guest bedrooms at Finn and Amanda's apartment.

"Stay here…" Seth muttered before he sleepily stood up and walked into the kitchen… and saw Amanda, who was still in her black and white dotted pajamas and was putting her prenatal vitamins away after taking one and closing the bottle.

"Sun up, vacate the premises." Amanda responded, shoving Seth's wallet at him.

"Mandy, I'm hungover." Seth replied.

"Don't care, not after you said that I lied about having trouble starting a family and basically called me a whore! You meant to hurt me!" Amanda snapped at him, Seth's eyes widening as he realised she was beyond upset at him.

"Mandy… I didn't mean that all, I was drunk." Seth responded.

"What about all the other times you treated me horribly?! Most of them, you were sober!" Amanda replied, before Seth got her to sit down. "I thought you were happy, Seth… but the way you spoke to me last night, that hurt worse than every hurtful thing you've ever said or done because it meant that you don't want me to have a family." She responded as she brushed her tears away and Seth lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"I love this little kiddo, I do… I really should drink like that, Mandy." Seth replied.

"Then why were you all drinking? Ash has been sober for years, so has Jeff." Amanda responded.

"There's a lot on your mind but have you seen those two lately? They're stressed out, Baron had particularly got a leash on Ashley because he hates the fact that she's Intercontinental champion while Jeff is dealing with Randy and Samoa Joe." Seth explained.

"Then take the stress out on them. Corbin's been stressing me and Finn out too, putting Finn in ridiculous matches and trying to force me to wrestle. And Joe's not exactly happy with me either." Amanda responded before they hugged… and Finn saw them.

He knew they had calmed down and talked and walked over, Seth and Amanda letting go.

"Sorry about going off at you but when Mandy gets upset, it hurts seeing her like that." Finn responded.

"I shouldn't have acted like a drunken asshole last night." Seth replied before he stood up and found that his crotch was sore.

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry." Amanda responded as Finn helped her stand up and Jeff and Ashley emerged from the respective rooms.

"Who dug their nails into my ear?" Jeff questioned, revealing scabbed over cuts.

"Sorry, brother." Amanda replied.

"Where's TJ?" Ashley asked.

"He ran for his life." Finn answered as he and Amanda kissed and he playfully slapped her on her ass before she wandered into the living room and he started fixing breakfast.

As they ate, Jeff heard a knock at the door and walked over. He opened it, seeing TJ… who hesitantly walked in, Jeff closing the door.

"I woke up next to a blonde bombshell." TJ muttered.

"Fake blonde or real blonde?" Amanda questioned.

"I think her hair was real." TJ muttered.

Amanda knew that the stress had to be stopped.


End file.
